lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Rupert Clegane
Rupert Clegane 'is the son of Hedrik Clegane II., and Maryian Clegane and with his father's death he became the Patriarch of House Clegane. Marnia Clegane would be married to Rupert Clegane only a few short years before his departure for the War in France and this left them quite in love before he left but his depression from France left their marriage damaged for years on end with the two finally reconsiling a few years before his death. As Patriarch of the family he has taken the approach of moving his House closer in their support to the ruling Lord of Forks in House Swan. He has followed in his families footprints and has been steadily increases the importance of Lole throughout his reign, and he can be most remembered for the massive rebuild he did of the southern castle which if it had not been completed Lole may have fallen during the Battle of Lole. This along with the smart economics moves that he has made have made him extremely popular amongst the population of Lole. All of this is tempered by his lack of military skill, but his delegation skills mean that he handed over military control to his children the moment they were old enough, and skilled enough to handle it. Rupert Clegane would lead his forces, while giving true command to his sons during the Invasion of Westbridge, and shortly after the battle ended he became sick. His sickness broke to such an extent that despite Magi attempts to heal him he withered away, and by the time they had returned to Lole he was near death. He would die in his sleep leaving behind his family to mourn the loss of a man that wasn't truly great at anything he did but loved his family and did the best he possibly could. History Early History ''Rupert Clegane was born in Brill to his father Hedrik Clegane II , and his mother Martha Clegane. Rupert and his family spent most of his early life in Brill, but when he reached his early 20's Forks entered a period of extended growth and the Cleganes left Brill for the boom town of Forks . War in France Main Article : War of France Rupert was one of the many young men that went with the Lucerne army to France in support of the War in France. Following the battle of Lyons Rupert became lost from the retreating Lucerne army which caused him to become lost in France for nearly 6 months. Fall of Tree Hill Main Article : First Battle of Tree Hill The Journey Main Article : The Journey '''Lucernian Civil War Main Article : Lucerne Civil War With the region relativly safe now, Rupert watched as the trade that had suffered returned, and he also became home to a growing number of foreign representatives that didn't want to stay in Forks while they represented their nations, and towns. This growth was facilitated by another massive construction project on the part of Rupert in the form of increasing the port space in the town by nearly twice as much as what it was. This did meant that Lole became more of a hub then a relay station as it was, and this caused a bit of problems with the port houses in Forks. Family Members Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Son|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Kingdom of Lucerne.png|Secundus Scola - Cousin|link=Secundus Scola Relationships Hedrik Clegane III 5.jpg|Hedrik Clegane III. - Family|link=Hedrik Clegane III. Category:House Clegane Category:People Category:Italian Category:Patriarch Category:People of Lole Category:Human Category:Dead Category:House Crotilo